The mind of an angel
by Clarissa2126
Summary: La mayoría pensaría que ser un prodigio es envidiable, pero ella sabia que mientras más fuerte fuera a más personas tendría que matar, mientras más inteligente su carga sería mayor, y mientras más capaz demuestras ser en una misión, te encargan las vidas de otros. Miró al pequeño Uchiha y acarició su cabeza- Disfruta de ser un niño Sasuke- atinó a decir Teresa con una dulce sonrisa
1. La luz de mis ojos

Hola :D soy clarissa2126 primero que nada tengo que decir que ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

Esta historia la tenia pensada hace un tiempo pero no me había animado a escribirla, espero que les guste

Sin más preámbulos, comencemos :)

* * *

Capitulo 1: La luz de mis ojos

- **Debemos esconderla** \- se escucho la voz de un hombre mayor preocupado en medio de la penumbra, y aun con la escasa luz que se filtraba en la habitación podía distinguir las sombras de 5 hombres sentados alrededor de una mesa en un ambiente tenso.

- **Konoha no está pasando por un buen momento, pero si no la incluimos en la batalla perderemos mas shinobis y le daremos ventaja al enemigo**.- interrumpió otra voz de un hombre de mediana edad mientras exhalaba lentamente el humo inhalado con su pipa.

- **Ocultar sus habilidades sería inútil pronto se darán cuenta y la mandarán al frente de batalla de todas formas** \- esta vez fue una voz femenina la que hablo en medio de la discusión.- **Además que el hecho de ocultarla puede verse como un acto de traición a la aldea.**

Los siguientes minutos fueron más tensos que los anteriores, los ancianos no lograban ponerse de acuerdo en que hacer con ella. La joven mantenía su respiración acompasada mientras ocultaba completamente su chakra en espera de la resolución de la discusión cuando...

- **¡Teresa!**

Ante su nombre la joven se sobresalto y su perfecto control de chakra que mantenía falló, dejando su presencia al descubierto. Ella huyó antes de que pudieran decir algo más. Corrió sin mirar atrás mientras esquivaba a algunos compañeros de su clan por el camino y se refugió en su habitación en donde se encontraba una mujer de cabello platinado y ojos verdes sentada en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de esta mientras leia un pergamino.

- **¿Teresa que sucede?-** pregunto la mayor al ver como su niña corría para refugiarse en su regazo dejando a un lado el pergamino que leia hace unos minutos. La joven por el contrario no respondió, se limito a apoyar su cabeza en el regazo de su madre y pasar ambos brazos por su cintura aferrándose a ella como para que nadie pudieran separarlas jamás

La mujer mayor comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza el hermoso cabello blanco de su hija, - **Si hablas de ello quizás pueda ayudarte teresa** \- dijo la mujer sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza. Teresa aun un poco reticente decidió comentarle a su madre lo que había escuchado en la sala donde usualmente se reúnen los veteranos de guerra de su clan.

 **-Los ancianos hablaban si debía pelear en la guerra o no** \- dijo teresa con un tono de tristeza en su voz pero que se fue tornando firme mientras seguía hablando- **Yo no quiero pelear, no quiero ir a la guerra, quiero quedarme contigo.** \- Dijo la niña mientas se aferraba mas fuerte a su madre.

La mujer sonrió levemente - **Yo estaré** **bien no tienes porque renunciar a tu futuro por mi** \- dijo la mayor en un tono suave con el que siempre se dirigía a su única hija **.- Y sobre ser shinobi... es tu decisión, pero debes pensar que tienes todo el potencial para serlo y no tienes porque pelear, puedes convertirte en sanadora y ayudar a la gente de la aldea teresa** \- las caricias en su pelo no cesaban hasta que sintió un pequeño beso que depositaba su madre sobre sus cabeza.

- **Madre...¿por qué debo ser diferente?-** cuestiono la pequeña, aquella pregunta estúpida sabia que nadie podría responderla pero no podía alejarla de la cabeza, ¿porque debía sorprender a todos?¿por qué aprendía inmediatamente todo lo que le enseñan? ¿porque los demás la miraban con admiración y la alejaban inconscientemente de ellos?. Ella no quería un trato diferente, no quería llamar la atención. - **No importa, olvídalo madre** \- dijo muy bajo mientras suspiraba cansada como si llevara una carga encima de ella.

La mujer de larga melena coloco sus manos a cada lado de la cara de teresa y miro los amados ojos de su hija tan parecidos a los de su esposo, había demasiado tormento en esos jóvenes ojos, quizás porque tenía una idea de lo que le sobrevendría en el futuro si se convertía en shinobi con las habilidades que poseía, despues de todo su hija era una genio con apenas tenía 4 años recién cumplidos ya dominaba tres idiomas, en todo tipo de juegos de estrategia de su clan ganaba, había memorizado todos los libros de anatomía y flujo de chakra que tenían en el clan gracias a una condición heredada por ella que le permitía recordar todo lo que veía y leía con absoluto detalle, además su hija estaba demostrando ser muy ágil en el dominio de la katana y tenía un control de chakra sorprendente para una niña de su edad.

Teresa se sorprendió cuando las cálidas manos de su madre tomaron su rostro para mantener su mirada fija en sus ojos. El rostro de su madre se mantenía sereno y reflejaba una paz interior inexplicable, era una sensación que transmitía su madre y que ella admiraba desde que tenía memoria. **-Eres un milagro teresa, mi hermoso y preciado milagro... Konoha es muy afortunada de tenerte y yo más porque un ser tan maravilloso y puro sea mi pequeña niña. Cada día agradezco que todo el poder de nuestro clan haya recaído en ti, porque sé que sabrás manejarlo** \- La mujer atrajo el cuerpo de su hija entre sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza-, **sé que lucharás por lo que creas correcto, recuerda siempre esto, sin importar que tan lejos creas que estemos, donde sea que tu vayas mi corazón siempre estará contigo mi pequeña teresa.** \- y fueron aquellas palabras las que quedarían marcadas para siempre en teresa, siendo estas las que la mantendría en pie en más de una ocasión durante un largo camino que estaba destinada a recorrer.


	2. Lo que es correcto

Capitulo 2: Lo que es correcto

El olor de la sangre, tierra húmeda y un calor abrasador se filtraba a través de sus fosas nasales. Escuchaba como colisionaban miles de metales entre si y de vez en cuando eran acompañados con gritos de dolor estremecedores que cesaban casi al instante de ser emitidos. Era peor de lo que pudo haber imaginado, la tierra se sacudió nuevamente bajo sus pies. Sintió como el sudor surcaba su frente y como este ya comenzaba a picar su piel, estaba cansada, sus manos dolían y su cabeza palpitaba.

Decidió descansar sobre un árbol camuflándose entre el follaje de este y ocultando su chackra, intento limpiar sus manos llenas de tierra frotando su pantalón varias veces para eliminar la suciedad y dedico su mirada una vez más al cielo no se había percatado que había oscurecido de hecho se atrevía a decir que faltaban media hora para que amaneciera, cerro sus ojos mientras inhalaba profundamente para serenarse. Aún podía sentir como su corazón latía errático dentro de su pecho. La guerra ... había imaginado como seria pero nada la había preparado para enfrentar esto, solo podía dar lo mejor de ella hasta que la batalla finalizara por el día de hoy, de hecho no quedaba mucho tiempo para que llegara a su fin definitivamente, hasta entonces solo debía resistir de la manera en que había hecho desde que llegó, ya hacía dos semanas que había sido enviada al frente de batalla incorporándose a su clan, pero ella prefería estar alejada de ellos por el momento, aunque sabía que la volverían a regañar cuando regresaran a la aldea.

No había pasado ni dos minutos desde que subió en el árbol cuando se formo una pelea cerca de donde estaba ella. La batalla finalizo rápidamente cuando un ninja de la aldea de la hoja atravesó con su espada al ninja de la roca dejándolo desangrándose para poder defenderse de dos ninjas más que comenzaron a atacarlo alejándose de la zona.

El hombre comenzó a quejarse de dolor y ante esto ella bajo del árbol donde descansaba hasta arrodillarse a un lado de él con precaución.

- **Si vas a matarme.. hazlo de una vez** -dijo el ninja de la roca, al parecer tenia perforado un pulmón, su respiración era acompasada y podía ver como tal acción le provocaba dolor por la forma en que su rostro se contraía. Por su condición su probabilidad de que se defendiera con un arma era de un 89% y de herirla un 0,01% En ningún momento el hombre le había dirigido la mirada como si careciera de importancia conocer el rostro del enemigo frente a él.

 **-No quiero matarte-** dijo Teresa con sinceridad, sacó de entre su ropa un paño que había bordado su madre y lo paso por la frente del hombre quitando rastros de sudor y sangre por el rostro del shinobi, luego humedeció el paño con un poco de agua y comenzó a limpiar su ojo derecho que permanecía cerrado y cubierto de sangre, supuso que aquello le impedía ver con claridad.

El hombre se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la joven abrió su ojo izquierdo para mirarla. Al verla se sorprendió, solo era una niña probablemente de la edad de su hija, su aldea no había mandado a niños tan pequeños como ella a la guerra... ¿acaso Konoha no le quedaban mas shinobis y ahora recurrían a los niños?...pero que importaba pensar eso ahora, unos años mas o años menos para ir a la batalla, lo que tenían en común era que todos morirían de igual manera.

- **Si no vas**...- el hombre llevo su mano a la boca para toser y sangre escurrió por la comisura de sus labios- **a matarme entonces vete otro lo hará dentro de poco.**

- **Estas herido y necesitas ayuda -** dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- **Niña parece que no te han entrenado bien, mira.** Dijo el hombre seriamente mientras señalaba la banda de su brazo- **Soy un shinobi de la aldea de la roca, tu enemigo**.- dijo lentamente cada palabra como para asegurarse de la pequeña frente a él lo entendiera.

La niña le sostuvo la mirada al hombre por breves instantes sin decir nada, luego se quito el collar que tenía en su pecho, era un frasco pequeño con un liquido azul que parecía brillar.- **Si bebes de esta agua tus heridas internas sanarán, por favor beba.-** dijo ignorando el comentario dicho por él.

En cuestión de segundos el hombre había sacado un kunai y se dirigió directamente al cuello de la niña en un intento de degollarla. - **Eres buena** \- admitió el hombre a la vez que su boca se torcía en una sonrisa forzada mientras sentía el frio de una katana contra su cuello, su kunai ni siquiera se había acercado lo suficiente a ella. Soltó el aire que tenia contenido y tragó con nerviosismo, la niña era buena, ni siquiera había podido ver el movimiento que realizo hasta que sintió el frio acero contra su garganta.

 **-¿Cuantos shinobis has matado?-** pregunto intrigado, mientras alejaba su brazo del cuello de la joven y esta retiraba su katana

- **Ninguno** \- afirmo Teresa, quien en ningún momento había perdido su semblante imperturbable y vertía el frío liquido que sostenía en el frasco en la boca del hombre resignado.

\- **Entonces de nada sirve que estés en un campo de batalla, no le eres útil a tu aldea si no eres capaz de eliminar enemigos en una guerra, ¿Qué sentido tiene? -** inmediatamente de beber el agua que le ofrecio la niña en su interior sintió un alivio muy grande y el escozor en su pecho habia cesado.

- **He salvado la vida de varios compañeros de mi aldea** \- dijo la niña - **Y de la tuya**

-¿ **Por qué hacer algo como eso? -** Preguntó incrédulo **,** ¿se burlaba de él? **\- Cuando volvamos al campo de batalla luego de recuperarnos mataremos mas ninjas de la aldea de la hoja.-** le dedico una mirada feroz a la niña

- **No lo harán** \- dijo y por primera vez desde que conoció a la niña esta le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.- **La guerra acabara en 2 meses cuanto mucho, en ese tiempo no podrás pelear ni tus compañeros, ya que les bloquee el flujo de chakra que va desde tu cerebelo al resto del cuerpo. No podrás realizar ningún movimiento coordinado dentro de 3 meses** **por lo que ir al campo de batalla sería un suicidio.**

 **-Tu...-** le había sorprendido, sus habilidades y raciocinio iban más allá de un niño de su edad.- **en qué momento**...- no alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando dos dedos de la joven tocaron la parte posterior de su cabeza cerca de su cuello y sintió como su chakra recorría su sistema sintiendo de un momento a otro una explosión dentro de él y al instante quedó inmóvil no podía mover ni un dedo.

- **Ahora**. Respondió la niña con una sonrisa divertida.- **bien..ahora tengo que esconderte junto al resto para que te encuentren los ninjas de tu aldea cuando nos retiremos del campo de batalla**.- Realizo rápidamente una serie de posiciones de manos y los teletransporto a una zona alejada del campo.

El hombre reconoció algunos cuerpos de sus compañeros en aquel lugar donde lo dejaba la niña, cuando intentó hablarle se percató que no podía.

Teresa lo dejo rápidamente en el piso, su dolor de la cabeza había aumentado considerablemente y sabía exactamente la causa, tendría que irse cuanto antes.

- **Recuperaras el habla dentro de poco** \- dijo mientras lo acomodaba mejor y le dio una pequeña hoja de papel entre sus manos.- **Esté papel se rompe inmediatamente cuando absorbe chakra, al romperlo el genjutsu que los oculta desaparecerá y vendrán a buscarlos. Le he dado un papel a cada uno de tus compañero así que cualquiera puede hacerlo.-** explicó pausadamente la niña.

\- **Es una trampa, nos está usando como carnada y nos mataran a todos cuando lleguen los refuerzos** \- alcanzo a decir un hombre con ira en su voz mientras permanecía alejado en el escondite entre un montón de rocas donde ella lo había dejado- **es del clan Amuri-** escupió las palabras con desprecio- **ya deberían estar cerca de nosotros el resto de su clase. -** Teresa lo miró durante unos segundos como si reflexionara las palabras que debía decirle al shinobi

 **-Espero que en el tiempo que deban permanecer en reposo puedan reflexionar sobre las secuelas de esta guerra...Como shinobis pienso que debemos mostrar misericordia, si perdonas y comprendes que no hay ninguna diferencia entre nosotros no tendríamos porque pelear y lastimar a otros. .-** los siete ninjas reunidos en el refugio que ella había construido para ellos la miraban incrédulos **\- Mi madre siempre me ha dicho, que todos nacemos misericordiosos, pero en el camino aprendemos a odiar demasiado rápido. Yo creo que si es posible aprender a odiar, también es posible volver a aprender a amar**.

 **-¿De qué sirve entonces ser un shinobi?** Cuestionó intrigado uno esperando la respuesta de la joven pero esta no llegó. Observaron como de la nariz de la joven comenzaba a botar sangre que ella intento limpiar rápidamente con su manga.

- **Parece que se acabó el tiempo** \- dijo sujetando su cabeza que sentía que era taladrada por el dolor. Un símbolo comenzó a formarse en su frente, aquel que los unía y distinguía como clan.

 **-Algún día cuando sus corazones sean libres de su odio espero que nuestros caminos se crucen.-** dijo la niña con un pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos tenían un brillo de inocencia propio de su edad pero a la vez de sabidurí joven se puso en pie alejandose de ellos dandoles la espalda y cuando estaba a punto de irse escucho la voz de hombre que habia ayudado hace un momento dirigirse a ella.

 **-Niña de la aldea de la hoja, cuál es tu nombre**.- dijo en tono plano sin emociones notorias observando la espalda de la joven.

- **Teresa** -respondió con los ojos cerrados sin abandonar su posición aun conservando su sonrisa intacta en su rostro. Luego realizó los mismos sellos con sus manos rápidamente para teletransportarse bajo el árbol donde descansaba antes de que su clan pudiera localizarla.


	3. El vinculo

Capitulo 3: El vinculo

 **-¿Qué crees que haces Teresa?-** la voz de un hombre resonó en sus oídos. La niña se encontraba apoyada contra un árbol Cuando se volteó para mirarlo este ya se encontraba al lado suyo limpiando la sangre que brotaba de su nariz.- **¡Responde!-** exigió el hombre iracundo pero ella sabía que la razón era porque estaba muy preocupado por ella despues de todo era su padre.

- **Lo siento padre** \- dijo con sinceridad- **No quería preocuparte-** mantuvo su mirada en los ojos de su padre observando su dolor.

- **Has bloqueado el vinculo como crees que no voy a preocuparme, se suponía que estarías a mi lado en todo momento-** Rápidamente el hombre saco un recipiente con agua y con su mano sostuvo por detrás la cabeza de su hija. Con cuidado vertió el agua sobre la frente de Teresa en un intento de aliviar el calvario por el que estaba pasando.- **Nuestro vinculo es demasiado fuerte, no sé cómo pudiste soportar tanto, todos están preocupados -** una vez que termino de verter el agua cargó a su hija para llevarla con el resto del clan, la batalla había finalizado por el día de hoy y estaban todos reunidos para regresar a la aldea.-¿ **Que has hecho teresa?-** Dijo seriamente el hombre mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontrarían con el resto de sus compañeros. Teresa intentó hablar pero solo logro emitir sonidos incoherentes, estaba cansada y oculto su cara en el cuello de su padre en un intento de evadir su seria mirada.

 **-¡Teresa**!- volvió a llamarla seriamente

- **Ayudé a los heridos-** Intento que su voz sonara firme aún cuando solo quería sucumbir a una pequeña siesta.

 **\- ¿Y por qué debías bloquear el vinculo, que es lo que no quieres que me entere?-** hablo tranquilamente el hombre de pelo rubio ceniza a su hija entre sus brazos luego de escuchar la respuesta de su hija. El vinculo o conexión que compartían como clan les permite comunicarse entre todos mentalmente. Pero hay distintas clases de vínculos estaba el que existe entre todos los integrantes del clan que se basa solo en poder comunicarse mentalmente. Y existen los vínculos formados entre los integrantes de una familia o pareja, estos son mucho más fuertes, aparte de comunicarse mentalmente entre sus integrantes, permite proyectarse en la mente de la otra persona dejando parte del control del cuerpo físico, era como imaginar que estas en otro lugar mientras caminas, estas en otro lugar pero sin perder lo que estás viendo al caminar, pero los sentidos del cuerpo físico disminuyen notoriamente y se agudizan.

 **-¿Era necesario, aun sabiendo los efectos secundarios?**

Teresa no hablo inmediatamente se dedico a sentir como la brisa los envolvían mientras caminaba hasta sentir un olor metálico y desagradable. Ella había impedido que más gente estuviera ahora mismo en el campo de batalla como cadáveres y con esto en mente respondió la pregunta de su padre.

 **-Valió la pena-** dijo teresa apenas, estaba cansada pero en su voz dejaba ver la satisfacción de sus palabras **\- Hoy salvé más vidas que ayer, así que valió la pena-** había orgullo en su voz .

 **-Hija, aunque estoy en desacuerdo con tu madre sobre permitirte ir al campo de batalla y decidir ayudar a los heridos y no a luchar, yo respetaré tu decisión, solo te pido que cualquier acción importante que tomes puedes contármela yo siempre te escucharé no necesitas bloquear el vinculo nuevamente, siempre podrás confiar en tu padre.-** dijo este mirando siempre al frente mientras atravesaba el campo de batalla.

 **-Si padre.-** dijo feliz teresa mientras afianzaba mas el agarre que tenia sobre el cuello del hombre quien admiraba. Su padre era muy fuerte, justo, honorable y de buen corazón, era capaz de hacerse escuchar y hacerse respetar sin proponérselo, amaba a su familia, y amaba la aldea donde vivían y por supuesto la aldea y el clan le estimaban mucho. Quería ser fuerte como su padre tener su firme voluntad y templanza y la sabiduría de su madre

- **Teresa, has dado el primer paso para convertirte en shinobi, de ahora en adelante tendrás que enfrentar muchas batallas. No puedes esperar convertirte en shinobi y no ensuciarte las manos de sangre.**

Teresa lo sabía muy bien, pero aun así intentaría no cobrar vidas, despues de todo ¿Quién era ella para quitarlas siendo que no lo habían echo nada a ella, eran completos desconocidos. Ella apoyaba la defensa personal pero no matar, había leído todo lo que pudo encontrar sobre inmovilizar a un enemigo, memorizo la anatomía de un humano, el sistema circulatorio de chakra y la ubicación de los puntos de chakra que puede bloquear sin ocasionar la muerte.

- **Lo sé padre, pero intentaré no cobrar ninguna vida** **de ser necesario**

- **El mundo ninja no funciona así Teresa, no seas terca**.- reprendió a su hija

- **Solo no quiero seguir pensando en ello**. -Dijo su hija sabiendo que quería dar por terminada la conversación, quizás ella creía que estaba siendo muy insistente sobre el tema, pero sentía que no le daba la importancia que merecía. Esa era su debilidad, tenía un corazón demasiado amable como su madre como para convertirse en shinobi, su anhelo de la paz y su increíble inteligencia la habían convertido en el foco de atención tanto de su clan como del hokage, esperaban un shinobi ejemplar como ningún otro visto en años, despues de todo muy rara vez nacía un niño prodigio, pensándolo bien esta generación era bastante peculiar, Konoha contaba con niños sumamente talentosos como shinobis y tenía a dos niños prodigios, su hija teresa y el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha.

Recordó cuando se le reportó al Hokage sobre las capacidades de su hija y luego de haberla sometido a un examen para corroborar sus habilidades había quedado gratamente sorprendido del nacimiento de los que aseguraba que serian dos legendarios shinobis... el problema era que Teresa no quería pelear ni estaba convencida de querer ser un shinobi. Una gota de sudor rodó por su cabeza ante la ironía, había salido parecida a su madre, pero teresa llevo su deseo de paz a otro nivel.

Siguieron caminando en completo silencio hasta divisar un grupo de shinobis reunidos enmascarados a quienes reconoció rápidamente.

\- **Es momento de volver-** dijo Takeshi

 **-Por favor tome su máscara Teresa-sama** \- dijo uno de sus compañeros ofreciéndole su máscara. Era obligación usarla en las misiones y obviamente en el campo de batalla. El resto podían percatarse de que un Amuri realizaba un vinculo por que el símbolo que llevaban en la frente surgía y brillaba, era un círculo plateado y bajo este lo rodeaba casi por completo una luna creciente, el objetivo de la máscara era obviamente ocultarlo del resto. Aun si bien el vinculo podía ser una ventaja en muchos aspectos al mismo tiempo era la principal debilidad de su clan, muchos habían sido asesinados por descuidar su cuerpo físico.

- **Muchas gracias kenji** \- agradeció con una amplia sonrisa. Su máscara solo le cubría desde la parte media y superior de la nariz, abarcaba parte de sus pómulos y se extendía hasta el nacimiento de su cabello. La forma de sus mascaras parecían la estructura ósea de un águila.

El cielo comenzó a despejarse y los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse a través de las espesas nubes anunciando un nuevo día, y el fin de una extenuante batalla. No muy lejos del campo que estaban atravesando para llegar a la aldea fueron divisadas dos siluetas a lo lejos y reconocidas más tarde por Takeshi, quien comunicó al clan que se acercarían a saludar al que fue su amigo de academia.


	4. El encuentro

Capitulo 4: El encuentro

- **¿Por qué este shinobi quería matarme, padre?** \- dijo un joven mientras se incorporaba desde su posición donde antes lo había querido atacar un shinobi de la roca al ver que el joven que le prestó ayuda dándole agua era un ninja de la hoja.- **No le había hecho nada**.- en su voz se notaba la intriga que le había causado tal reacción.

- **Porque es la guerra** \- dijo sin más un hombre que se encontraba detrás del niño Uchiha

 **-¿La guerra?-** pregunto aun sin comprender el porqué su reacción fue atacarlo inmediatamente despues que le había brindado ayuda.

 **-No es una lucha entre personas sino entre países. Es por eso que personas que ni se conocen intentan matarse entre ellas.** \- un breve silencio se formo pero fue disipado por la voz del niño que se encontraba cabizbajo mirando en todo momento el cadáver del ninja que hace unos momentos había ayudado y luego matado

 **-¿Tiene que ser así?-** Preguntó Itachi con tristeza

- **Así es el mundo shinobi**.- dijo rotundamente Fugaku, esta sería una gran lección para su hijo **-¿Entiendes Itachi? No olvides jamás esta escena-** dijo mientras observaba junto a él cientos de cadáveres distribuidos a lo largo de todo el campo de batalla.

 **-No.-** Definitivamente no lo olvidaría pensaba Itachi mientras observaba a su alrededor, por todas partes habían cadáveres, de repente algo llamó su atención **-¿eh?-** Itachi parpadeo dos veces antes de llamar a su padre.- **Padre, mira allá** \- dijo el joven Uchiha. Aproximadamente a unos 400 metros se divisaban un grupo de shinobis enmascarados.

Fugaku dirigió su vista hacia donde apuntaba su hijo, y los reconoció.- **Ah, ellos son del clan Amuri, son nuestros aliados.**

- **Clan Amuri**.- repitió Itachi y recordó que su madre en alguna ocasión le había contado que su padre tenía un amigo en ese clan.

 **-Hey Fugaku** \- saludo Takeshi quitándose su máscara cuando se acercó a los uchihas.- **Veo que te encuentras bien**

- **Tu igual Takeshi, era de esperarse** \- ambos sonrieron con simpatía. Eran ninjas duros de roer no caerían en batalla fácilmente.

 **-¿Que sucedió en el Este?-** pregunto Fugaku

- **La batalla fue ardua, pero logramos ganar terreno** \- Respondió Takeshi

Fugaku asintió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y dijo- **si seguimos así Konoha ganara esta guerra dentro de poco.**

Takeshi asintió- **Shikaku nara asegura que acabará en menos de dos meses** .- afirmó, luego su mirada se poso en el niño que acompañaba a Fugaku **.-¿Es tu hijo?**

Fugaku asintió- **El es mi hijo Itachi**.- puso una mano en la cabeza del menor mientras le hablaba.- **Itachi, saluda**.- dijo Fugaku

- **Es un placer conocerlo Takeshi-san** \- dijo Itachi inclinando su cabeza levemente

Takeshi detallo al joven no tendría más de 4 años, tenía pelo negro corto sobre el nivel del cuello como su hija, su flequillo que cubría levemente sus cejas, sus ojos eran grandes de color negros característicos de su clan y cubiertos por largas pestañas. Podía ver en el mas rasgos heredados de su madre Mikoto que de su amigo.

Takeshi sonrió con simpatía ante el chico - **Es un placer conocerte también Itachi-kun, tu padre me ha hablado muy bien de ti, serás un buen shinobi**.

Itachi miro los ojos del hombre, era gentil, podía verlo, y era fuerte como su padre, ser alagado por shinobi como él lo hizo sentir de cierto modo feliz. Asintió con la cabeza y miro a su padre, este pudo ver como los ojos de su hijo tenían un brillo de alegría por el alago que recibió de su amigo y le dedico una leve sonrisa.

- **Me he enterado hace unos días por el Hokage que tu hija se incorporó al campo de batalla**.-exclamo Fugaku sin ocultar la emoción en su voz, y fue compartida por el que fue su compañero de equipo cuando joven.

- **Así es** \- Takeshi volteo su mirada hacia el grupo de shinobis de su clan buscando con la vista a su hija, cuando la reconoció se dirigió a la menor - **Teresa ven a saludar.**


	5. Gusto en conocerte

Capitulo 5: Gusto en conocerte

Rápidamente Teresa camino hasta ubicarse al lado derecho de su padre. Se quito la mascará y la mantuvo entre sus manos mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia adelante levemente.

- **Es un placer conocerlo Fugaku-san me llamo Teresa-** dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza.

Al ver a la niña frente a él inmediatamente vio su parecido con sus progenitores, tenia cabello de color blanco llegando sobre el nivel de los hombros, flequillo recto cubriendo un poco sus cejas. Había heredado un color de ojos azul marino grandes y almendrados con largas pestañas, nariz pequeña y labios gruesos. Su apariencia era casi angelical, se convertiría en una mujer muy bella cuando grande... hermosa y letal.

 **-ohh** \- exclamo Fugaku con seriedad fingida al mirar a su amigo- **Estas seguro de haber formado parte de...-** no alcanzo a terminar lo que iba a decir cuando escucho a su amigo interrumpirle molesto

- **Maldito Fugaku** \- la vena que surcaba la frente de su padre brotó. Teresa solo lo miro y sonrió levemente feliz de haber conocido al amigo de su padre, parecía ser una buena persona.

El Uchiha mayor ignoró a su amigo para dirigir su palabra a la niña de blanquecina cabellera- **Es un placer conocerte Teresa, todos esperamos grandes cosas de ti en el futuro como shinobi.** -Teresa asintió levemente, luego escucho como su padre le recriminaba a su amigo su falta de emociones en las palabras que le había dicho a ella, por el contrario Teresa sabia que sus palabras fueron sinceras y ciertas, varias personas ya sea de su clan, la aldea incluso el mismo Hokage le habían dicho palabras similares.

Su padre y el Uchiha siguieron bromeando al respecto cuando De repente algo interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos al sentirse observada, al buscar la fuente se encontró con unos ojos negros que la miraban fijamente. Era el hijo del amigo de su padre, debía tener más o menos su misma edad.

Itachi observo con curiosidad a la niña que se había acercado a saludar, si bien sabia por su padre que la aldea había mandado a niños como él al campo de batalla nunca se había encontrado a alguien de su misma edad mucho menos que saliera con vida al termino de esta.

El repentino interés de su hijo por la descendiente de su amigo no pasó desapercibido por Fugaku quien se animó a hablarle - **Itachi, Teresa es igual a ti**.- dijo mientras miraba a su hijo. El aludido abrió un poco más de lo normal los ojos al mirar a su padre mostrando la sorpresa que causaron sus palabras y luego su mirada se dirigió rápidamente hacia Teresa. Por otro lado Teresa no se encontraba en un estado diferente a él busco con la mirada a su padre como corroborar que las palabras dichas por el Uchiha mayor eran verdaderas, al ver como su padre asentía con la cabeza seriamente, su mirada se enfoco en Itachi fascinada todavía asimilando lo que le habían dicho.

Los mayores se mantuvieron en silencio esperando expectantes las reacciones que tendrían sus hijos ante su encuentro.

- **Hola Itachi-kun** \- Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa mirándolo fijamente esperando la respuesta del niño frente a él.

- **Hola** \- respondió suavemente Itachi cuando por fin encontró palabras luego de quedarse mirando los ojos de ella y es que estos de un color bastante peculiar que resultaban ser hipnóticos.

Teresa sintió su corazón latir felizmente al escucharlo hablarle y los ridículos nervios que había comenzado a sentir desaparecieron mienta comenzaba a acercarse a Itachi y cuando estaba frente a frente pudo distinguir en los ojos de él un toque de curiosidad.

Teresa levanto su mano derecha hacia adelante para darle la mano - **Espero que nos llevemos bien Itachi-kun** \- dijo animadamente mientras esperaba que Itachi tomara su mano.

- **umh...-** dijo el asintiendo con una sincera sonrisa sin despegar su vista del rostro de ella. Mientras acercaba su mano para tomar la de ella apretándola levemente. Había algo en la niña frente a el que lo intrigaba hasta el punto de ponerlo intranquilo, el hecho de mirar directamente a sus ojos y verse reflejado en ellos parecía ser la causa de tal sentimiento. Observo como las hebras blanquecinas de Teresa se sacudieron un poco ante el viento que había en el lugar y como la luz incidía sobre su blanca piel haciendo resaltar aun más el color azul de sus ojos mientras conservaba una dulce sonrisa. Nunca había conocido a alguien en la aldea con la apariencia de Teresa y sentía que esta le sentaba a la perfección con el aura tranquila que transmitía a su alrededor, ella le agradaba. En cuestión de segundos salió de su ensoñación y había sacando un kunai lo dirigió hacia el cuello de la niña frente a él aun manteniendo sus manos unidas. Se había alarmado cuando se percato que teresa dirigió su otra mano hacia su espalda, y lo que pensaba que sería un arma lo que se aproximaba a él no era nada más que la mano de ella a centímetros de su cara mientras esta lo miraba con precaución. Sintió como ella hundía su dedo índice en su mejilla presionándola levemente ¿que había sido eso? ¿no iba a atacarlo?. Ante la confusión del muchacho teresa decidió hablar.

- **Si te suplicara que no me mataras, ¿me matarías?** \- pregunto teresa con su rostro inalterable mirando fijamente los ojos negros frente a ella e ignorando como se había formado un silencio sepulcral entre sus padres quienes se habían acercado considerablemente a ellos como para impedir cualquier derramamiento de sangre entre sus herederos.

- **No** \- respondió sinceramente Itachi en tono firme, ¿ _matarla, a ella?_ inconscientemente recordó la imagen del campo de batalla con cuerpos muertos a lo largo de este luego la imagen del shinobi que había matado por atacarlo. Su mirada se ensombreció un poco

 **-¿Porque?-** pregunto ella alejando su mano de la mejilla de Itachi hasta dejarla caer relajadamente a un lado de su cuerpo sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

- **No es tu intención matarme** \- hablo como si la respuesta fuera obvia retirando su kunai y guardándolo dentro del pequeño bolso atado a su pierna pierda derecha, solo lo había puesto en alerta, el estar en el campo de batalla le había vuelto precavido y su respuesta había sido inmediata.

 **-¿Es porque no saque mi katana**?- insistió teresa mientras aun mantenía unida la mano de Itachi con la suya

- **No del todo**.- respondió el. Teresa dirigió su mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas, claro que no quería matarlo, la sed de sangre era imposible de disimular, aparte de que ellos eran "aliados" el contexto no era para nada favorecedor si su intención era este creyera que quería atacarlo sabiendo que tenia ambos adultos Jounin expectantes ante las acciones de ambos. Itachi le gustaba, definitivamente era similar a ella, su habilidad como shinobi siendo apenas un niño de su edad no lo pasó por alto tampoco, además se había percatado que algo en él había cambiado cuando reflexionó sobre su pregunta acerca de matarla, tal hecho parecía haberle desagradado de sobremanera y eso era más que suficiente.

- **Seamos buenos amigos Itachi-kun** \- hablo teresa feliz ante su primer amigo fuera del clan

Itachi observo sus manos entrelazadas y asintió contagiado por la felicidad repentina de Teresa, al parecer había sido sometido a un evaluación por parte de ella y los resultados la habían complacido por la forma en que su cara parecía casi brillar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

\- **ya... es suficiente**.- dijo Takeshi mientras dirigió su mano a la cabeza de su hija intentando atraerla hacia él haciendo que se soltaran de las manos. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

\- **¿Qué?-** inquirió Fugaku- **¿celoso tan pronto?-** se burlo

Takeshi solo bufó molesto y el clan se encontraba gratamente divertido viendo la escena, se habían alarmado cuando el niño Uchiha había sacado un kunai ante la hija del jefe del clan pero este les había comunicado a todos que no intervinieran.

- **Como sea, nos vemos en la aldea Fugaku, dale de mi parte saludos a tu esposa**.- le dijo al Uchiha mayor mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos- **Vámonos Teresa**.

- **Adiós Itachi-kun, nos vemos en la aldea**.- gritó teresa mientras se despedía agitando su mano libre con una amplia sonrisa.

 **-¿Y bien?-** pregunto Fugaku divertido a su hijo

- **Ella es...-** Itachi medito unos segundos sus palabras como intentando buscar las más adecuadas para describir a Teresa- **es muy linda padre**.- respondió de forma sincera a su padre.

Fugaku rio- **supongo que lo es, bueno volvamos a la aldea, tu madre nos está esperando.**


	6. Como dos gotas de agua

Hola! lamento haber tardado en actualizar, escribí la mayoría de los capítulos cuando estaba de vacaciones, recién pude descansar después de tantas pruebas y tener tiempo para volver a escribir :3 espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 6 : Como dos gotas de agua

Tres semanas habia transcurrido desde que habia ido al campo de batalla junto a su padre y conocido a su amigo Uchiha, desde entonces no habia vuelto a verlo y eso era prácticamente porque le impedían salir de su clan. Al parecer un grupo de shinobis habían intentado infiltrarse dentro de la aldea, rápidamente el ataque fue neutralizado pero ese día murieron varios civiles y shinobis de la aldea. A partir de entonces se volvieron mucho más precavidos y el hokage adelantó el toque de queda en la aldea de esta manera se aseguraban de que ningún civil rondara por la aldea y mantener mayor control de esta.

Por otro lado su clan necesitaba que la futura líder de este permaneciera a salvo ya que Teresa era sumamente valiosa para ellos, además de ser muy inteligente lo más valioso era la habilidad innata que ella poseía para ser el puente entre todas las mentes de los integrantes del clan una cualidad escasa.

Teresa quería salir a hablar con su nuevo a amigo, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿estaría tan aburrido como ella en estos momentos? Se preguntaba mientras veía desde su ventana como la lluvia bajaba la intensidad con la que caía, quizás pararía de llover pronto.

 **-¿Aún sigues viendo la lluvia Teresa? ¿qué te parece si mejor vamos a la biblioteca juntas**...- dijo su madre mientras entraba a la habitación de Teresa. Habia visto a su hija en la misma posición hace 4 horas, sabía que estaba aburrida por no salir por la aldea desde hace varios días.

- **Madre ¿puedo salir ahora? La lluvia parará pronto por favor** \- pregunto Teresa desviando su atención de la ventana cuando habia percibido que el chakra de su madre se acercaba hacia su habitación.

- **¿Salir a donde Teresa?**

- **Quiero visitar a mi amigo Itachi-kun ¿puedo por favor?-** Pregunto Teresa suplicante, estaba demasiado aburrida y ansiosa por poder hablar con su amigo.

- **Claro que no, aun sigue lloviendo te resfriarás**

\- **Falta poco para que pare por favor moriré de aburrimiento**

- **No seas dramática señorita, no estás sola en esta casa, podemos ir a la biblioteca y volver a leer unos libros**

 **\- He memorizado todos los libros que he leído no tiene sentido ir a la biblioteca para volver a leerlos**.- respondió Teresa

Una gota de sudor rodo por la cabeza de su madre ante la sinceridad en las palabras de su hija, ella la entendía muy bien ya que ella misma habia leído y memorizado una considerable cantidad de libros de la biblioteca. Miro a su hija quien le mantenía la mirada suplicante ante la posibilidad de que accediera a dejarla salir del clan.

- **Pregúntale a tu padre** \- dijo Sayuri cruzándose de brazos

 **-Papá está muy lejos** \- respondió aun con esperanza en los ojos pidiendo la autorización solo de ella **.- todavía está en el campo de batalla el vinculo se hace muy frágil mientras más lejos esté.**

- **Entonces no saldrás señorita, si no eres capaz mantener el vinculo deberás entrenar en este momento, eres la siguiente líder del clan y** ...- miro a Teresa quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados con el ceño levente arrugado concentrándose en el vinculo.

¿Realmente lo habia logrado? Para averiguarlo Sayuri se concentro en el flujo de chakra de la mente de Teresa y en instante parte de ella ya se encontraba al lado de su marido y frente a este se encontraba Teresa

 **-¿Puedo ir por favor?**

 **-Pregúntale a tu madre**.- respondió Takeshi con los ojos cerrados mientras bebía un poco de agua, descansando brevemente de la agotadora batalla junto al resto del clan

 **-Mamá me pidió que te preguntara**.- dijo Teresa viendo como aparecía en el campo de su visión a su madre.

- **Puedes ir con el consentimiento de tu madre** \- respondió Takeshi y al instante sintió la mano de su esposa en su hombro, ambas estaban a su lado.

 **-Teresa ha mejorado Sayuri, debería de tomar un descanso y salir**.- Dijo Takeshi mirando a su esposa orgulloso del progreso de su hija

Teresa intercambiaba su mirada entre ambos expectante a la respuesta de sus progenitores

\- **Está bien puedes ir cuando la lluvia se detenga, les avisaré que pasarás a visitarlos y mandaré a alguien para que te pase a buscar al clan Uchiha antes del toque de queda.**

Teresa asintió rápidamente y sonrió mientras se dirigía a su progenitor- **gracias padre** \- Teresa envolvió con sus brazos a su padre a la altura en que llegaba y desapareció de la vista de este.

Luego de agradecer a su padre Teresa saltó de la ventana donde apoyaba su espalda directamente hacia su madre para abrazarla.

 **-Muchas gracias madre** \- sonrió ampliamente y salió dando pequeños brincos de la habitación.

...

Itachi habia ingresando a la aldea hace unas horas su padre lo habia llevado al campo de batalla un par de veces más desde aquella ocasión en que conoció a Teresa, y habían otros día en que se quedaba junto a su madre dentro del clan Uchiha.

Su mirada recorrió las casas y tiendas cerradas mientras caminaba al lado de su padre bajo la lluvia, la sensación que transmitía la aldea bajo el sonido de la lluvia era de paz, la tranquilidad de volver a su hogar. Por un instante recordó cómo era la aldea antes de que la guerra comenzara como era la gente antes de tal suceso y deseó que nunca tuviera que volver a cambiar la aldea y la gente por otra guerra, que se detuvieran las constantes muertes entre ambos bandos, que la gente pudiera sonreír sin preocuparse por sus familiares y shinobis peleando y falleciendo en el campo de batalla...¿Cuál era el objetivo de ser un shinobi?, ¿acaso era morir orgulloso de defender la aldea? Morir... vivir, ¿cuál era el sentido de la vida entonces?

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en frente a su casa en el complejo Uchiha siendo recibidos por Mikoto quien se apresuró a colocar una toalla en la cabeza de Itachi y luego envolverlo con esta en un intento de secarlo.

- **Bienvenidos a casa** \- dijo Mikoto mientras acercaba Itachi a ella para abrazarlo y miraba a su esposo contenta de que estuvieran ambos sanos y salvo.- Hay agua caliente en el baño para que se duchen.

 **-¿Has estado bien madre?-** pregunto Itachi luego de separarse de los brazos de Mikoto

 **-He estado bien Itachi no tienes que preocuparte** \- dijo cariñosamente acariciando la mejilla de su único hijo **.- Ahora ve a bañarte antes de que te resfríes**.- dijo mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a su marido.

Itachi al doblar la esquina del recibidor para ir en dirección al cuarto de baño pudo observar por unos segundos como su madre besaba a su padre, muy raras veces habia visto tal muestra de afecto entre ambos podía contar los sucesos con los dedos de una sola mano y le sobrarían dedos. Aún así para él era evidente que sus padres se querían.

Luego de haberse bañado y secado Itachi se dirigió a su habitación, estaba limpia seguramente porque su madre la habia arreglado mientras se encontraba fuera de la aldea. Dejó el pequeño bolso con armas en su escritorio para luego acercarse a la ventana observando como la lluvia habia cesado pero las nubes seguían igual de grises y no parecían querer disiparse lo que le hacía pensar que quizás dentro de poco volvería a llover. Suspiró resignado, al parecer el día de hoy tampoco sería capaz de ver a Teresa, tenía la esperanza de verla en el campo de batalla , pero por más que intentó buscarla sin alejarse demasiado de su padre no tuvo éxito y cuando le preguntó a este durante su descanso si sabía si el clan Amuri estaban en el frente de batalla su respuesta fue afirmativa mientras sonreía y le golpeaba levemente la cabeza con aire divertido sin saber la causa tal acción por parte de su padre. Ahora que estaba finalmente en la aldea sabía que su madre no le daría permiso de salir bajo la lluvia para visitar el clan Amuri. Tendría que esperar un poco, hasta entonces tendría que buscar algo que hacer para matar el tiempo y no aburrirse.

- **Itachi la comida está lista** \- llamó su madre

 **Voy madre** \- respondió Itachi alejándose de la ventana mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Al llegar su padre se encontraba sentado leyendo un pergamino y su madre se encontraba sirviendo la comida. Tomó asiento frente a su padre mientras este seguía leyendo hasta que fue interrumpido por un leve golpe en la puerta. Antes de que su padre se levantara dirigió a su madre por un instante y luego se dirigió hacia el recibidor. Itachi miró a su madre y esta solo le sonrió levemente mientras reanudaba lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente. Itachi pudo reconocer la voz de un compañero del clan y a su padre hablando y como este ultimo decía al final de la conversación ´´que pase´´. Cuando volteo su cabeza para mirar a su madre esta se encontraba poniendo los platos con comida, pestaño dos veces al percatarse de que habia servido cuatro platos con comida.

 **-¿Alguien va a comer con nosotros?-** pregunto a su madre. Su padre habia regresado y se habia sentado nuevamente sin decir nada.

 **-Si, tendremos una visita Itachi** \- dijo Mikoto emocionada saliendo de la sala dejando a Itachi extrañado puesto que era muy raro tener visitas en su casa menos invitar a alguien para comer, generalmente las reuniones eran en el gran salón no dentro del hogar.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que escuchó un par de pasos acercarse nuevamente. Apareciendo su madre en su campo de visión y se sorprendió cuando detrás de su madre entró Teresa

 **-Buenas tardes Fugaku-san, Itachi-kun** \- saludo Teresa respetuosamente inclinando su cabeza levemente hacia abajo.

 **-Es bueno verte Teresa, toma asiento** \- dijo Fugaku mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento

 **-Itachi siéntate a mi lado**.- dijo su padre Itachi lo hizo inmediatamente, mientras tanto Mikoto guio a Teresa para que se sentara junto a ella y quedase frente a su esposo.

- **Me enteré que regresaron hoy a la aldea** \- dijo Teresa mirando a Fugaku y luego mirar a Itachi y sonreírle **.- las personas se sienten más seguras cuando la policía militar de Konoha esta en la aldea.**

Fugaku asintió manteniendo en su rostro una sincera sonrisa- **supongo que tienes razón** \- los Uchiha habían demostrado ser una pieza clave para combatir en la guerra, eran un clan fuerte, y habia incrementado la confianza y estima que tenían los civiles para con ellos, y tal acción les enorgullecía.

- **Bueno disfrutemos de la comida** \- hablo Mikoto dulcemente

 **-Itadakimasu** \- dijeron todos

- **Eres muy parecida a tus padres Teresa**. Hablo Mikoto mientras miraba a la niña a su lado quien masticaba lentamente su comida.- **Eres una niña preciosa** \- sonrió maternalmente

Teresa abrió mucho los ojos y pestañó un par de veces, sí, eso siempre le decían los adultos.

- **Muchas gracias Mikoto-san**

- **Oh querida solo dime Mikoto**.

- **Está bien... Mikoto, la comida está deliciosa** \- la Uchiha sonrió encantada por la hija de su amiga y compañero de academia. Teresa era preciosa, recordó que Fugaku le habia contado que habia conocido a la hija de Takeshi y Sayuri en el campo de batalla y que ella era un niño prodigio como lo es Itachi, tal hecho la habia sorprendido de sobremanera pero por otro lado la habia hecho sentir feliz y tener esperanza en que se pudiera llevar bien con Itachi, casi adivinando los pensamientos de su mujer Fugaku le comentó que sus hijos se llevaban muy bien, Mikoto no podía esperar menos, casi estrangula a Fugaku al abrazarlo fuertemente del cuello al escuchar tal declaración. Dedico una mirada a su hijo mientras comía, Itachi no se relacionaba bien con el resto de niños dentro del clan, al parecer se le hacía difícil encajar ya que su forma de pensar y ver las cosas superaba con creces la mentalidad de un niño de su edad, aún estaba reticente a decir que su mentalidad era similar a la de un adulto. Su hijo prefería leer o buscar algo nuevo que aprender, algún jutsu, lo que sea alejándose de toda relación social aparte de su familia. Esperaba que su hijo entablaran una conversación con la pequeña Teresa pero Itachi al parecer... ¿estaba cohibido quizás? ¿O era ella quien estaba demasiado ansiosa porque su hijo por fin tendría un amigo.?

Una voz rompió el pequeño silencio que se habia formado y la hizo salir de sus pensamientos rápidamente al reconocerla.

 **-¿Teresa podrías pasarme la salsa de soya por favor?** \- Preguntó su hijo mirando a Teresa, esta le respondió inmediatamente con una sonrisa.

- **Claro** \- dijo mientras buscaba sobre la mesa pero no lograba dar con ella, Mikoto se lamento de haber hecho tanta comida y que no podía encontrar la salsa, tontos nervios de madre preocupada repetía en su cabeza intentando calmarse.

 **\- Se encuentra a 60 grados de tu visión periférica** \- dijo Itachi al ver que Teresa no daba con ella y Mikoto habría jurado que de no ser por su perfecta etiqueta y autocontrol se habría golpeado con la palma de su mano su frente ante la respuesta de su hijo. Cuando giró su cabeza para mirar a la pequeña Teresa se sorprendió al ver que la peli plata volteo su mirada hacia donde le indicaba Itachi encontrando el pequeño plato con salsa y se lo pasó con cuidado.

 **-Aquí tienes Itachi-kun**

 **-Gracias-** agradeció Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mikoto sintió que recuperó su razón al recordar que Teresa podía comprender a Itachi demostrando que su capacidad cognitiva era elevada para su edad como la de su hijo. Un suspiro inconsciente de alivio salió de su boca después del toda la preocupación que habia pasado por su cabeza en tan poco tiempo llamando la atención de los dos Uchiha y de la pequeña peli plata a su lado quienes la miraban con curiosidad.


	7. Te doy mi palabra

Capitulo 7: Te doy mi palabra

El resto de la comida habia transcurrido con tranquilidad, cuando terminaron de comer la mujer Uchiha les dijo que podían ir a jugar dentro de la casa debido a que habia comenzado a llover nuevamente, por lo que los dos menores se alejaron de la cocina dirigiéndose a un lugar donde pudieran conversar tranquilamente. Itachi camino junto a Teresa a lo largo de la casa guiándola a una sala que comunicaba con un largo pasillo el cual bordeaba el jardín donde solía entrenar con su padre, decidió sentarse en el piso de madera siendo seguido por Teresa quien se situó a un lado de él mientras ambos miraban como la lluvia caía incesante frente a ellos, a pesar de estar nublado no habia casi viento por lo que era un día fresco y tranquilo para relajarse y disfrutar del paisaje.

- **A todo esto, siempre me llamas solo por mi nombre, ¿está bien para ti si te digo solo Itachi?-** preguntó la joven sin despegar la mirada de al frente observando como una pequeña fuente que adornaba un costado del patio de los Uchiha desbordaba el exceso de agua que contenía.

 **-Uhn** \- respondió el Uchiha con un asentimiento firme con la cabeza

 **-Bien** \- ante su respuesta Teresa juntó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y cerró los ojos concentrándose en Itachi, seria genial poder comunicarse con él a través del vinculo aunque sabía que era casi imposible ya que este era innato en su clan, el vinculo comenzaba a formarse desde antes del nacimiento siendo muy fuerte con su progenitora, luego con el paso de los dias la marca plateada que los caracterizaba como clan era perceptible en la frente del Amuri. No es hasta los diez a doce años cuando el vinculo comienza a fortalecerse y los dolores de cabeza y mareos que surgen al intentar mantener la conexión por mucho tiempo con otra persona del clan donde uno no tiene una relación cercana intentando materializarse al lado de otro Amuri, este constante dolor de cabeza solo logra mitigarse lentamente a medida que crece. La única conexión que gasta menos energía en el Amuri es hablar mentalmente entre los miembros del clan. A pesar de tener tal conocimiento ella habia comenzado a formular una serie de teorías e hipótesis sobre este tema en la cual sostenía que en realidad todos están unidos de igual manera.

- **Teresa ¿te han seguido llevando al campo de batalla?** -pregunto el pelinegro intrigado mientras enfocaba su mirada en la joven a su lado quien mantenía los ojos cerrados con un semblante de paz. La peli plata abrió sus ojos agua marina e hizo una pequeña mueca en la comisura de su boca, le parecieron perfectas las palabras escogidas por su amigo - **Si, mi padre me llevo un par de veces más-** Respondió sin apartar el contacto visual con él- **y tu Itachi, ¿te han seguido llevado al campo de batalla?-** pregunto de igual manera

 **-Si.-** respondió el pelinegro con voz monótona.

- **¿Cuantos shinobis has matado Teresa?.** \- pregunto manteniendo su mirada en la de ella observando como la peliplata vacilaba levemente al momento de dar su respuesta

- **Yo cause la muerte de** **cinco shinobis, yo los maté** \- dijo mientras su rostro permanecía sereno sin desviar la mirada de él. Teresa antes de proseguir cambió su postura ahora se sentó para poder quedar frente a frente..- **Una vez, no fui lo suficientemente cuidadosa** **habia estado en el campo de batalla dos dias seguidos, y habia podido esconder a cinco shinobis de la aldea de la roca que estaban muy heridos, no faltaba mucho para retirarnos por ese dia..**.- ante tal declaración internamente Itachi no pudo más que sorprenderse, jamás habría imaginado que alguien intentara ayudar a un grupo de shinobis enemigos durante la guerra entre ambas aldeas. - **Entonces un ninja de la aldea de la hoja logró rastrear el lugar donde los oculté y sin dudarlo los mataron a todos, por mi incompetencia los mataron a todos, yo los habia inmovilizado bloqueando sus canales de chakra, yo los maté-** Teresa no podía seguir manteniendo el contacto visual con Itachi no cuando este la observaba minuciosamente, así que decidió dirigir su mirada al tatami mientras que sus hebras blanquecinas cubrían levemente sus ojos manteniendo apretadas fuertemente sus manos hechas puño mientras que reposaban sobre sus muslos - **no les di la oportunidad de defenderse, confié en que mi plan no tenia fisuras y fallé.**.- Itachi la miraba fijamente sin saber que hacer o decir para mitigar la culpa y rabia que sentía la joven y durante esos segundos solo se escuchaba la incesante caída de la lluvia frente a ellos.

Itachi cambió su postura y se sentó para quedar frente a frente con Teresa- **No fue tu culpa que los mataran Teresa, si no los hubieras salvado lo más probable es que hayan muerto en el campo de batalla**.- dijo Itachi con calma.

 **-Quien sabe...-** Teresa curvo la comisura de su boca y esta vez pudo distinguir un atisbo de simpatía en la profundidad del color azul marino de ella.- **Desde ese día en que se enteraron que ayudaba a shinobis enemigos las veces con las que me mandaban al campo de batalla han disminuido, pero estoy segura que pronto me volverán a llevar-** Comentó Teresa mientras Itachi asentía levemente mientras pensaba que por ese motivo las probabilidades de encontrar a Teresa eran sumamente escazas.

- **No me gusta lo que ocasiona esta guerra, lo que es capaz de sacar en las personas** \- aseguró Itachi. Cualquiera que los escuchase ese momento se sorprendería de la madurez con la que hablaban aunque la voz de ambos eran las de dos niños los cuales no deberían ser capaces de tener tales preocupaciones a su corta edad.- **Quiero detener esto, pero no sé cómo-** dijo calmadamente siendo observado detenidamente por Teresa.- **Necesito tener más conocimientos, debo ser mas fuerte quizás de esa forma haya una posibilidad de generar algún cambio.**

Teresa miraba a Itachi con parsimonia, no se habia equivocado sobre el pelinegro, le gustaba Itachi, su manera de pensar, de ver más allá que solo una batalla que ganar para la aldea en la que uno nació, la guerra solo logra destruir a las personas por dentro y decir que una guerra es inevitable era absurdo las guerras las creaban las personas por no ser capaces de entenderse lo cual era según ella el origen de todo. Desde muy joven quería comprender como funcionaba el mundo, llego a aprender tres idiomas con la intención de descifrar escritos antiguos de su clan y el lenguaje de algunos viajeros que venían del Este registrados en libros de su clan con el objetivo de saber como vivian, sus costumbres, modos de pensar, como era el mundo en ese entonces y que errores podía aprender del pasado para no repetir en el presente. Ambos tenían un sueño en conjunto, un objetivo. Estaba dispuesta a caminar este sendero junto a Itachi para cumplir este sueño en conjunto y para tal ella estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo, siempre.

Sin despegar los ojos del él y ante poca distancia que habia entre ambos sentados uno frente al otro, acercó su mano hasta colocarla sobre el dorso de la mano de este - **Un día detendremos esto, aun cuando en estos momentos no sepamos como**.- habló Teresa decidida.- **Pelearé junto a ti, nunca dudaré ni te traicionaré** , **te doy mi palabra.-** juró la peliplata consiguiendo como respuesta una sincera sonrisa por parte del pelinegro

El silencio se formó en la sala pero no era un silencio incomodo, ambos permanecían mirando los ojos del otro ante la promesa reciente por parte de la peliplata. En un momento en que Itachi bajó su mirada para observar la mano de Teresa sobre la suya esta decidió hablar - **Vaya no esperaba de mi una declaración tan romántica** \- dijo Teresa bromeando con él y cuando iba a separar su mano el pelinegro lo impidió estrechando su mano con la de la peliplata. Itachi rio levemente observando como la sonrisa de Teresa iba siendo reemplazada por la curiosidad de tal acción por su parte.

- **Yo también** \- Teresa vio su mirada decidida.- **Te doy mi palabra**.

- **Entonces esta hecho** \- concluyó la joven peliplata con una amplia sonrisa.

De repente Itachi pudo distinguir a través de las hebras blanquecinas que cubrían la frente de Teresa un leve brillo muy tenue que gracias a la poca luz que habia en la sala fue capaz de distinguirlo.- **Mi madre mandará a alguien que me venga a buscar, pronto comenzará el toque de queda**.-dijo separando su mano enlazada de la de el

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿porque tu frente brillo?** \- preguntó curioso Itachi

\- **La marca en mi frente representa el vinculo que nos une como clan, estamos conectados por algo más fuerte que la sangre, nuestros ancestros nos heredaron esta capacidad, podemos entrar en la mente de otros y estar a su lado aunque mi cuerpo esté aquí junto a ti, también podemos solo hablar de una mente a otra, recién mi madre me hablo para comunicarme esto.**

Itachi se sorprendió ante esta cualidad que tenía el clan Amuri.- **No tienes que irte, puedes quedarte hoy e irte mañana, le preguntaré a mi madre.**

Teresa sonrió feliz emocionada ante la idea de Itachi, asintió rápidamente.

Ambos se dirigieron al interior de la casa en busca de la mujer Uchiha quien en esos momentos se encontraba en el recibidor.

 **-¿Que sucede Itachi?-** pregunto al ver que su hijo se acercaba a ella y Teresa permanecía a un lado de este.

- **Madre ¿Teresa puede quedarse hoy a dormir?-** pregunto el menor y la mujer Uchiha se sorprendió ante tal petición pero no podía estar más que encantada.

- **No hay ningún problema, solo debo decírselo a tu madre Teresa-chan.**

- **Muchas gracias Mikoto-san** -agradeció Teresa agachando la cabeza en muestra de agradecimiento ignorando la leve mirada de disgusto de la mayor por no omitir el honorífico al decir su nombre- **No** **debe de preocuparse le avisaré a mi madre en este instante**.-Mikoto asintió conocía muy bien al Clan Amuri por su amiga la madre de Teresa lo más característico de ellos era ese extraño vinculo que les permitía comunicarse entre todos.

- **Bueno iré a preparar tu habitación Teresa, luego cenaremos, tu padre vendrá más tarde Itachi acaba de salir.-** Itachi asintió antes de irse junto a Teresa para mostrarle el resto de la casa.

Luego de la cena habia llegado la hora de dormir, Mikoto llevo a Teresa la habitación que habia preparado para luego despedirse de ella. Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos, y una vez que no habia nadie en los alrededores Teresa deslizó lentamente la puerta de madera de su habitación agudizando sus sentidos y se dirigió rumbo a la habitación de Itachi llevando consigo su futon. Una vez que se encontraba afuera de la habitación entro a esta deslizando suavemente la puerta de madera esperando que en cualquier momento un kunai se dirigiera a su rostro pero tal hecho no ocurrió.

Por otro lado Itachi al acostarse dentro de su futon solo podía pensar en el día que habia pasado junto a su familia y Teresa y en el juramento que hicieron ambos. Teresa era muy interesante se la pasaron conversando todo el día desde que llegó de temas muy variados desde algunas tradiciones que tenían sus clanes hasta el último hallazgo de Itachi durante el campo de batalla donde cerca del rio encontró una rana de color amarillo muy raro de ver en tal época del año y sumamente letal según habia leído en un pergamino, tal anfibio generaba una secreción que podia utilizarse para combatir venenos leves en el cuerpo y para aliviar dolores musculares severos, ante la sorpresa y expectación que mostró Teresa ante su relato Itachi le prometió llevarla a aquel rio cuando tuviese oportunidad para ver si encontraban alguna rana nuevamente. De repente salió de sus cavilaciones cuando comenzó a sentir unos leves pasos por el pasillo, se sentó mientras ponía más atención a los pasos y cuando estos cesaron delante de su puerta se contuvo de lanzar cualquier tipo de arma ya que sabía que el ruido producido sobre el tatami era por Teresa, los adultos producían un ruido distinto cuando pisaban el tatami aun si se movían sigilosamente.

 **-¿Teresa? Que sucede?-** Preguntó Itachi curioso al ver como Teresa asomó primero solo un ojo a través de la puerta para luego animarse a abrirla completamente

- **Hola Itachi.** \- saludó Teresa hablando en susurros mientras tiraba adentro de la habitación su futon cerrando la puerta corrediza de la habitación.- **No quiero estar allá prefiero conversar contigo.-** AItachi parecía agradarle la idea de pasar más rato junto a Teresa, observo como Teresa luchaba con el futon y se levantó para ayudarle.

Una vez que ubico su futon al lado del de Itachi con la ayuda de este se metió dentro de este seguida por el pelinegro quien se cubrió en su propio futon

Teresa volteo su cabeza para mirarlo feliz ante la complicidad que sentía internamente e Itachi no se sentía diferente.

- **Tenia la sospecha de que vendrías** \- confesó Itachi

 **-¿A si? -** Teresa elevo sus cejas por la seguridad con que Itachi decía tal aseveración

Itachi hizo un movimiento de hombros restándole importancia - **Solo era un presentimiento**

Teresa abrazó su almohada contra su pecho estando boca abajo inclinado su cabeza hacia la derecha para ver a Itachi este adoptó la misma posición para poder conversar cómodamente con ella

- **Teresa ¿Para ti que significa ser un shinobi?-** pregunto el pelinegro, quería saber qué opinaba ella

Itachi observó como la mirada de la peliplata se tornó más seria, lo miro intensamente durante unos segundos sin decir ninguna palabra quizás formulando su respuesta para luego sonreír abiertamente pero tal acción no se vio reflejada en sus ojos.

- **Desde que comenzó la guerra ya no sé qué creer sobre lo que es un Shinobi** -respondió la peliplata mientras abrazaba más fuerte la almohada entre sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en esta.- **Un shinobi debe ser leal a su aldea, debe proteger a la aldea y sus habitantes, un shinobi debe dar su vida de ser necesario para garantizar el éxito de una misión, nunca debe cuestionar la misión, ser una herramienta** ...-comenzó a recitar Teresa **\- Llegué a la conclusión de que un Shinobi es como un Ryo en el aire**.- Itachi parpadeo levemente sorprendido ante tal comparación- **nos movemos de acuerdo a la fuerza que nos impulsó, mientras la moneda está suspendida en el aire nuestras decisiones no tienen importancia el Ryo solo está destinado a girar, nos limitamos a hacer lo que se nos ordena**.-Teresa sonrió levemente- **un Ryo es solo oro y el valor se lo da quien la ha lanzado al aire y cuando vuelve a la mano de quien lo ha lanzado cuando se obtiene un resultado.**

Itachi asintió comprendido lo que quería decir Teresa y se mantuvo en silencio analizando sus palabras. Para ella ser un Shinobi era lo que las personas designaran de él como el valor que uno le da a una moneda no habia diferencia alguna para ella, el termino shinobi le era indiferente.

 **-Un shinobi es un Ryo** \- repitió Itachi y ambos comenzaron a reír levemente

- **Yo no quería participar en la guerra, bueno no es algo que podamos escoger... no me gusta usar armas pero soy buena con ellas que irónico no crees-** Teresa lo miraba con tristeza ante su propia capacidad, Itachi no sabía que decirle el solo habia aceptado su capacidad y habilidad negarse a ella o cuestionarla no tenía sentido.

 **-¿En que estas pensando Itachi? -** cuestionó la peliplata ante el silencio del joven

 **-Pienso que estas pensando demasiado**

Teresa sonrió levemente - **Por ultimo intenta levantarme el ánimo ¿Qué clase de amigo eres Itachi?-** bromeó Teresa

Itachi parpadeo confundido lo que se le hizo extraño a Teresa tal reacción de su parte- **¿Somos amigos?**

Teresa lo miró incrédula un instante y luego despegó su cara que estaba apoyada en la almohada con los ojos muy abiertos.- **Claro que lo somos Itachi...¿o acaso no quieres ser mi amigo?** \- cuestionó la peliplata deprimiéndose un poco ante tal posibilidad.

- **No es lo que quería decir, no sabía que tener un amigo sería tan fácil.**

Teresa se relajo al instante y se dejó caer de golpe en la almohada riendo bajo para no hacer tanto ruido - **Estoy segura que debes tener varios amigos en tu clan y todavía no sabes que son tus amigos.**

 **-No lo creo**.- respondió Itachi

-N **o puedo creer que aún con la promesa que hicimos no hayas pensado que somos amigos, espera, desde el primer día que nos conocimos te pedí ser mi amigo** \- reprendió la peliplata acusándolo con un dedo aun recostada.

- **Hai gomen** \- rio levemente Itachi, Teresa estaba haciendo expresiones faciales chistosas. El problema es que tenía muy poca experiencia socializando con el resto de las personas a parte de sus padres, jamás habia tenido un amigo y no sabía cómo era el proceso de establecer una amistad, ahora creía saber.

- **Bueno creo que dormiré-** dijo Teresa después de bostezar- **Que duermas bien Itachi** \- Teresa se acostó de espalda mirando al techo mientras se estiraba con pereza

Itachi no alcanzó de desearle buenas noches a Teresa cuando escucho que se quejaba de dolor y se encogía en el futon- **Ai!**.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** se levanto Itachi extrañado

- **Mi pie... calambre** -alcanzo a decir Teresa mientras intentaba estirar su pie con sus propias manos. Itachi retiro el edredón que la cubría y agarro el pie de Teresa intentando ayudarla. Luego que el calambre cedió se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que Teresa no pudo aguantar la risa contagiando inconscientemente a su compañero.

- **Te imaginas un calambre en medio de una pelea**.- preguntó Teresa calculando las posibilidades de salir victoriosa

- **He escuchado algunas historias** \- menciono Itachi ante lo cual Teresa no pudo evitar reír con más ganas aún contagiando al pelinegro quien por dentro agradecía que Teresa fuese su primera amiga, y al verla intentando retener la risa tapando su cara contra la almohada una sonrisa sincera surcó sus labios, definitivamente le gustaba Teresa.


	8. Sin retorno

**Capitulo 8: Sin retorno**

La reunión en la torre del Hokage habia sido más larga de lo que había previsto pero finalmente el Uchiha caminaba rumbo a su hogar. Todavía faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera cuando Fugaku regreso era bastante tarde, una vez que fue de madrugada se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo como todos los días para hacer entrenamiento matutino, habían llegado recién ayer del campo de batalla pero para fortalecer la condición física de su hijo debía acostumbrarlo al entrenamiento diario. Al deslizar la puerta se sorprendió de ver la melena blanquecina de Teresa dentro de un futon al lado del de su hijo mientras dormían ambos plácidamente sin percatarse de su presencia, definitivamente les faltaba entrenamiento.

- **Itachi despierta** -llamó Fugaku desde la puerta observando como el pelinegro reaccionaba inmediatamente sentándose y frotándose un ojo con pereza.

 **-Ohaiyo Otosan**

 **-Levántate, y prepárate para entrenar después de comer**.- dijo el Uchiha mayor recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento con la cabeza del menor y su atención se desvió a la cabeza peliplata que seguía durmiendo con tranquilidad

 **-¿Por qué Teresa está en tu habitación?** -pregunto intrigado.

- **Queríamos conversar un poco más y nos quedamos dormidos-** respondió simplemente mientras bostezaba.

 **-uhm**. - viendo que se habia llevado el futon no parecía tener intención de volver a la habitación donde Mikoto le habría preparado.

 **-¿Puede entrenar Teresa con nosotros?-** preguntó enseguida Itachi y Fugaku se sorprendió con la facilidad de trato que tenían ambos al parecer se llevaban muy bien.

 **-Pregúntale**.

- **Teresa despierta** \- hablo bajo su hijo y como no obtuvo respuesta colocó su mano en la espalda de la peliplata sacudiéndola levemente en un intento de despertarla.

 **-Mejor déjala que descanse Itachi, entrenaremos nosotros**.- pero su hijo siguió con su intento de despertarla a como dé lugar. Fue entonces que Fugaku intencionalmente elevó su nivel de chakra y como tenía previsto la joven al percibir la extraña presencia se incorporó como un resorte quedando sentada en el futon dándole la espalda a Fugaku mientras examinaba su alrededor aún desorientada.

- **Ohaiyo Teresa**.- escucho decir a su hijo mientras la peliplata intentaba despertar esta le miro con pereza y saludo de igual manera- **Ohaiyo** \- se dio la vuelta hasta enfocar su vista en el Uchiha mayor- **Ohaiyo Fugaku-san**

 **-¿Teresa quieres entrenar?-** pregunto el pelinegro emocionado y la joven se cubrió la boca mientras bostezaba y asentía con la cabeza

 **-Vayan a comer para empezar con el entrenamiento matutino** \- dijo Fugaku mientras cerraba la puerta dejando a los jóvenes dentro.

- **Tu padre me asustó, tiene una presencia muy fuerte.** \- comentó Teresa cabeceando levemente mientras ambos se habían levantado para ordenar sus respectivos futones , teresa aún tenía mucho sueño luego del pequeño incidente ocurrido en la noche se habia quedado conversado con Itachi durante un par de horas más y luego sin darse cuenta se habían quedado dormidos.

La peliplata salió de la habitación de Itachi llevando el futon a la habitación que le habia preparado Mikoto y cuando terminó de ordenar todo como estaba antes la mujer Uchiha entró a la habitación trayendo una muda de ropa de su hijo para prestarle a la pequeña hija de su amiga.- **Teresa-chan te traigo un poco de ropa para que te cambies.** \- habló dulcemente Mikoto.

 **-Muchas gracias Mikoto-s...Mikoto** \- se corrigió Teresa al ver la mirada reprobatoria de la mujer frente a ella.

- **No hay de que Teresa-chan** -sonrió la pelinegra dándole la ropa de Itachi a la peliplata para que se cambiase.- **Cuando termines ven a desayunar**.-dijo la mujer antes de retirarse.

Una vez que había ordenado todo se observó en el espejo de la habitación dando varias vueltas frente a este, Mikoto le habia dado una camisa de Itachi llevando el símbolo de los Uchiha en su espalda. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor donde estaban todos reunidos y tomó asiento en donde le habían asignado el día anterior.

Luego de desayunar Fugaku los llevo a la sala que ocupaban para entrenar, era la misma donde habían conversado el día de ayer los jóvenes. - **Bien primero a elongar**.- los niños asintieron y obedecieron esparciéndose por la habitación comenzando a calentar antes de comenzar el entrenamiento. Luego Fugaku les indicó que comenzaran a correr alrededor de la sala 5 veces y posteriormente hacer 30 lagartijas, repitiendo esta secuencia 3 veces. A la edad de 4 años incluso hasta los 10 años todavía no se desarrollaba la musculatura de ambos jóvenes pero podía mejorar la resistencia y flexibilidad de ambos de manera incremental. Luego el Uchiha mayor les indicó que permanecieran sobre sus manos caminando por la habitación unos minutos para posteriormente hacerlos correr y saltar en la sala haciendo piruetas esquivando los kunais que él les lanzaba, era importante que fuesen hábiles y capaces de anticipar los movimientos del enemigo. La razón por la que accedió a que Teresa entrenara con ellos era que sentía curiosidad de evaluar su capacidad, de ver si estaba al nivel de las de su hijo y al parecer así era, Teresa no parecía dificultarle seguir el ritmo del entrenamiento.

Terminada la sesión de entrenamiento Fugaku se despidió de ambos jóvenes yéndose a una reunión del clan quedando Itachi y Teresa en la habitación quienes siguieron entrenando y enseñando sus habilidades uno al otro.

 **-¿Como haces la transición entre el golpe bajo y la patada que acabas de hacer?** -pregunto Teresa con curiosidad limpiando el sudor que surcaba su frente con su brazo mientras observaba a Itachi repetir el movimiento para que pudiera aprenderlo.

- **Ya veo** \- exclamó contenta, habían muchas cosas que le gustaba hacer a Teresa pero nada como aprender algo nuevo.

Fue entonces que Itachi no levanto suficiente su pie probablemente porque sentía su cuerpo tenso y cansado por el entrenamiento que en medio de una transición de pasos impactó de lleno el ultimo dedo del pie contra el tatami, una exclamación de dolor salió de sus labios antes de agacharse con rapidez llevando sus manos al pie adolorido

Teresa dejo su postura de defensa para acercarse a su amigo, el sonido que habia escuchado segundos antes, su exclamación de dolor y su posición postural le daba a entender lo que había ocurrido- **¿Te duele mucho Itachi, quieres que te traiga agua?-** preguntó preocupada Teresa mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

- **Estoy bien** \- dijo entre dientes, apenas le habia escuchado ya que la frase salió forzada por su garganta. Ante aquella respuesta tan poco convincente Teresa corrió hacia la fuente que aun tenia agua, y recolecto un poco entre sus manos manteniéndola perfectamente con su control de chakra, llegó donde Itachi y sumergió el pie de su amigo en esta.

 **-¿Te sientes mejor?-** Itachi quitó con su brazo el sudor que surcaba su frente y asintió

- **Gracias.**

 **-Puedo congelar el pie un momento para que no sientas dolor** \- agregó concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo

 **-No es necesario**.- respondió inmediatamente el joven

 **-Desde ahora sería mejor si practicamos usando nuestros zapatos** \- añadió Teresa una vez que Itachi se incorporó comprobando que ya no sentía dolor en su pie. Decidiendo salir de la sala del entrenamiento acercándose al árbol mas cercano para descansar. Al llegar a su destino observaron como debajo de árbol se encontraba un ave recién nacida muerta sobre el pasto siendo la peliplata quien se acercó para tomarlo entre sus manos poniéndose en cuclillas.

- **Pobre, debió de haberse caído del árbol por la lluvia** \- dijo la joven manteniendo entre sus manos al pequeño pájaro mirando al árbol donde estaría el nido mientras el pelinegro parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos observando desde un lado el ave que sostenía Teresa

 _La vida muere..._

...

Los rayos del sol habían comenzado a salir desde hace un rato y se habían intensificado borrando todo rastro de mal clima que habia rodeado a la aldea desde hace uno días atrás. Ambos jóvenes se habían pasado unos minutos debajo del árbol con tranquilidad disfrutando de la refrescante brisa que los envolvía luego del cansado entrenamiento al que fueron sometidos antes.

El pelinegro quien se encontraba sentado sobre el pasto mojado apoyado contra el tronco del árbol miró a su derecha observando a la niña de blanquecina cabellera ubicada al lado de él colocar una flor sobre un pequeño tumulto de tierra entre ambos en donde habían enterrado al pájaro que hallaron sin vida, habia un pensamiento que no podía alejar de su mente respecto a los contradictorios pensamientos de Teresa y el juramento que hicieron.

 **-Teresa, ¿Por qué no te gusta la idea de ser un shinobi?** preguntó el pelinegro percibiendo como Teresa se tensaba por uno segundo y enfocaba su atención en el y respondió inmediatamente.

 **-No quiero que me vean como una herramienta, no quiero matar a nadie, mucho menos a alguien que no me ha hecho daño y si me vuelvo shinobi deberé hacerlo, tampoco quiero alejarme de mi madre.-** Itachi analizó las palabras dichas por teresa.

 **-¿Es tu madre la verdadera razón por la que no te gusta la idea de ser shinobi ?-** preguntó Itachi con tranquilidad observando el lenguaje corporal de Teresa, había dado en el clavo.

 **-Lo es, mi madre está muriendo...-** respondió con parsimonia . **\- Ella posee la mente más poderosa de nuestro clan, es capaz de unirnos a todos y protegernos, es a ella a quien consideramos nuestra líder pero mi padre es el más fuerte de nosotros y un líder también debe serlo por lo que a los dos se les considera como tal. Mi madre nos da estabilidad y protección pero todo lo que está unido está destinado a fluir en dos sentidos y gran parte de la carga se queda en ella. Esta guerra la ha debilitado demasiado, todas las perdidas, el dolor, la ansiedad y la tristeza llegan a ella a través de esta conexión siendo mi nacimiento lo que agravó la enfermedad de mi madre, puesto que luego que yo naciera ella perdió una cantidad considerable de energía que fue absorbida por mí, y solo cuando estamos juntas la carga que ella lleva disminuye. Es por eso que no quería ser shinobi porque sería alejada de ella y sufriría, pero tampoco quiero que su carga aumente y esta guerra es la causa, yo puedo hacer algo al respecto y haría cualquier cosa para disminuir su sufrimiento. También quiero que este mundo que ha enloquecido cambie, deseo paz, quiero utilizar mis habilidades para un buen propósito -** dijo Teresa firmemente.

Ahora todo tenía mayor sentido para él y también tenía una mejor percepción de como es en realidad Teresa y de sus nobles intenciones. - **Entonces has decidido convertirte en shinobi.-** declaró él

- **Si, lo he decidido-** dijo Teresa mirándolo con decisión. **\- No me crees** \- agregó Teresa al percibir la duda en los ojos del pelinegro- **Te prometí que pelearía a tu lado ¿no es eso suficiente?**

 **-No es eso-** dijo Itachi con calma **-Detener una guerra y decidir seguir el camino shinobi es diferente, la guerra no durará por mucho tiempo pero no así nuestras decisiones**

 **-¿Entonces qué propones para que sepas que estoy segura de mi decisión?-** preguntó Teresa interesada por la respuesta de su amigo

¿ **Teresa has escuchado sobre los compañeros jurados de armas?-** pregunto el pelinegro observando cómo Teresa fruncía el entrecejo y negaba con la cabeza

 **-No lo he escuchado ¿Qué es?**

 **-Me han dicho que es un juramento entre shinobis a quien puedes confiarle tu vida, alguna misión muy importante, alguien en que confías plenamente y sabes que jamás te traicionará.**

Itachi se levantó y ella le siguió manteniéndose frente a frente uno del otro. El joven sacó un kunai blandiéndolo en su mano hasta que permanecer inmóvil manteniendo el agarre sobre él

 **-Nosotros ahora somos Shinobis Teresa, y volveré a jurar ante ti, pero esta vez como lo haría un miembro del clan Uchiha-** dijo el joven con tranquilidad y a la vez seguridad en su voz- **Cada shinobi tiene una manera distinta al blandir su arma, cada compañero de arma debe conocer tal y luego debemos intercambiar nuestros kunais.-** comentó el pelinegro volviendo a blandir su kunai **-Esta marca personal es usada como un código entre los compañeros.**

 **-Ya veo, parece interesante.-** dijo Teresa imitando el movimiento realizado por Itachi y posteriormente fue este último quien imitó los movimientos que realizaba la peliplata con su kunai. Una vez memorizados los movimientos de ambos intercambiaron sus kunais.

Itachi observo el kunai de Teresa entre sus manos el cual tenía el mango de color blanco, acercó el filo de este a la palma de su mano e hizo un corte no tan profundo solo lo suficiente para que su sangre brotara. Teresa le miró expectante ante tal acción.

Itachi extendió su mano hecha un puño frente a Teresa mientras su sangre escurría y leves gotas caían sobre el césped aún mojado por la lluvia **\- Teresa del clan Amuri juro lealtad hacia ti, te confío mi vida y mi muerte, resista o caiga jamás te abandonaré ni traicionaré, te lo juro por el honor del clan Uchiha .**

Ella miró su rostro, permanecía sereno y sus palabras fueron sinceras y seguras, Itachi quería asegurarse si ella estaba lista para seguirlo en un camino sin retorno alguno, sabia de los contradictorios principios que tendría ella si lo seguía, pero no dudaría, aún cuando perdiese una parte de ella misma en el camino, si jurarle nuevamente lo haría darse cuenta que tan comprometida estaba en ayudar a todos con sus habilidades y cesar el sufrimiento de su madre entonces le volvería a jurar, pero esta vez como un shinobi miembro del clan Amuri, ya no había marcha atrás. Tomó el puño ensangrentado de Itachi rodeándolo entre sus manos.

- **En mi clan no existe este tipo de juramento hacia un compañero de armas, lo más cercano sería la lealtad que juramos a nuestro líder.-** Dijo Teresa con calma exponiendo la palma de Itachi manchando sus dedos de su sangre. **-Somos un clan orgulloso, nunca agachamos por completo nuestra cabeza ante nadie, y solo debemos arrodillarnos ante a quien reconocemos como un líder digno. -** dijo la joven mientras llevaba sus dedos a su frente y pintaba con sangre el símbolo en su frente y desde el nacimiento de sus ojos trazó dos líneas verticales surcando sus mejillas y otra línea entre sus labios y el mentón. Miró detenidamente los azabaches ojos del Uchiha y se arrodilló frente a él manteniendo su mirada. **-Juro lealtad hacia ti Itachi del clan Uchiha, prometo** **pelear a tu lado, nunca traicionarte y siempre velar por tu seguridad incluso después de mi muerte.-** concluyó Teresa agachando su cabeza

Una vez que Teresa le juró al pelinegro este le ayudó a incorporarse quedando uno frente al otro observándose, reconociendo el peso de las palabras dichas por ellos. Fue entonces que Itachi ablandó su mirada al momento de hablarle a la peliplata

- **De esta forma ya no seremos un Ryo, pelearemos por nosotros, por lo que creamos que es correcto no por quien nos diga que hacer, nadie puede quitarnos la opción de elegir. Seremos nosotros los que le daremos un sentido el ser shinobis.**

 **-Gracias Itachi-** sonrió levemente teresa mirando el kunai en sus manos, sentía de alguna forma que debía agradecerle tal acción le daba una razón para permanecer en el camino shinobi y todo lo que implicaba, después de todo a ella no le gustaba que la ordenaran ni trataran como un arma, ella serviría a quien ella considerara una persona digna de corazón y de acciones por eso se negaba a la obediencia ciega y absoluta de los shinobis por la autoridad a tener una doble cara, una doble vida por alguien que no era capaz de luchar sus propias batallas, no, más que eso, detestaba el distorsionado concepto de ser shinobi. Pero ahora ella había escogido, tal acción nadie podría quitársela y no se arrepentiría.

...

Aquel día Teresa regresó a su clan permaneciendo dentro del cuatro días, tiempo en el cual su padre se reincorporó del campo de batalla pero solo durante un par de días ya que vinieron a buscar refuerzos y a recuperar fuerzas. Durante la llegada del jefe del clan Amuri este le ordenó a su hija prepararse para volver al campo de batalla, tal decisión le desagradó a la menor pero no cuestionó las palabras de su padre. El nuevo batallón contaba con varios clanes de la aldea de la hoja siendo el clan Uchiha y el clan Aburame los que se reincorporarian posteriormente a apoyar en la batalla debido a que aún habían muchos miembros nos les habían dado el tiempo suficiente para que se recuperasen lo necesario.

Se encontraba a minutos de partir, su padre estaba coordinando que todos estuviesen listos y con los suplementos necesarios antes de abandonar la aldea. Teresa observó a los miembros de su clan reunido frente a las puertas de la aldea todos portando sus respectivas mascaras y no muy lejos reconoció a Shun, un compañero talentoso de 14 años perteneciente al clan con el que se llevaba muy bien desde hace un año, habían establecido una buena amistad cuando en un intento de Teresa de hablar con él se percató de que este era sordo así que rápidamente aprendió el lenguaje de señas para explicarle a él y siendo ella quien más entendía el lenguaje su amistad creció considerablemente hasta el punto que había sido Shun quien la había entrenado a usar su katana aún cuando sus padres ni siquiera sospechaban de sus habilidades y también fue él quien le había informado a ella todo lo que se hablaba en los altos mandos dentro del clan al ser un Jounin muy talentoso para su edad, avisándole cuando comenzaron los rumores de que iba a ser enviada al campo de batalla.

Shun estaba siendo rodeado por varios ninjas al parecer él era el capitán asignado de su grupo, y les hablaba con lo poco que sabia dejando a un lado el lenguaje de señas ya que no todos lo manejaban. Teresa sonrió en su dirección y se iba a acercar a saludar cuando una voz la frenó en seco al saber de quién se trataba.

 **-Teresa** \- llamo el pelinegro observando como la joven estaba preparada junto a su clan para dejar la aldea todos con sus mascaras puestas. La menor se acercó a su amigo quitándose su máscara.

- **Itachi que bueno que estas aquí** \- dijo contenta de que su amigo viniera a despedirse de ella.

Felicidad era el último sentimiento que pusiese llegar a sentir el pelinegro en esos momentos. Al enterarse que el clan de Teresa se reincorporaba ese día al campo de batalla y que su clan sería quien los relevarían en un par de dias corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la entrada principal de la aldea. Habia un pensamiento que no dejaba su mente tranquila desde que la guerra había comenzado y no podía evitarlo recordándole que todo lo vivo estaba destinado a perecer y aún cuando la muerte era lo más natural del mundo y que con seguridad sabía que vendría en algún momento por todos, lo único en lo que no estaba seguro era la razón de la existencia, cuál era su significado.

- **Teresa** \- la aludida se preocupó al ver la repentina seriedad en la cara de su amigo le puso más atención - **No mueras**.- pidió el pelinegro

- **No moriré-** prometió Teresa **\- Te** **estaré esperando, quizás puedas llevarme al rio donde viste la rana amarilla.** \- agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- **Nos vamos Teresa** \- grito su padre

Y como era costumbre de su clan para despedirse en situaciones donde un Amuri no estaría un tiempo cerca de las personas apreciadas por ellos tocó con su dedo índice y medio por unos segundo la frente de Itachi en donde debía estar la marca sagrada que los unía como clan, el recordatorio del vinculo que los unía sonriéndole levemente ante su mirada curiosa por tal acción- **Hasta vernos otra vez Itachi.**

* * *

 **Hola! el capitulo estaba quedando demasiado largo así que tuve que dejarlo hasta acá, ya estoy terminando la continuación :3 espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
